damp hair and welcoming kisses
by bitterberries
Summary: His hair was always sexier wet. / jerza / shameless smut


**Rating: **M for mature, _sexually explicit content._

**Pairing(s): **Jellal Fernandes x Erza Scarlet

**Summary: **His hair was always sexier wet.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>damp hair and welcoming kisses<strong>

* * *

><p>She secretly wished he'd told her the exact date he was coming home, but obviously she <em>wasn't<em> going to complain. Sure, it still would have been _nice_ to properly prepare a romantic dinner, maybe hit the town's local boutique for some pleasing lingerie in time for his homecoming…

_But Erza knew better._ She certainly didn't need a new set of expensive lace and silk in her already broad collection, and the minute the front door would slam back into its frame, they would be skipping all of that anyways.

"Welcome home," she whispered.

He gave out an exasperated sigh and nodded. "It's good to be back."

Once his bags dropped to the floor and his boots were thrown to the side, he attached his mouth to her cheek and leaned down so he could move to the column of her throat, scraping his teeth gently over her skin. She gasped airily in delight and tipped her head back, body bobbing slightly up and down as he swiftly hauled her up into his arms, showing a great display of dominance that made her chest rumble with excitement. Her legs tightened around his waist, and she moved her hands on his shoulders, trying to hold on for dear life as he eagerly stumbled to the bathroom.

"You're surprisingly early," she rasped out. "You said it could take months, but it's only been _one_."

Jellal grinned wildly. "Isn't that a good thing?"

He kicked the door behind them, sat her on top of their sink and languidly devoured her in a kiss, all the while trying to strip off his dirty mission attire.

She helped him push off his cloak and positioned her feet at both sides of him, hooking her toes around the waistline of his black trousers, scooting them down, and rubbing her smooth heel up and down his warm legs once it was off. Her palms skittered on the inside of his thin shirt, teasingly tickling his abs before dragging a thumb and grazing it over one of his hardened buds, which earned a low vibrating groan from him in response before he yanked it off and pulled her to his burning chest.

"Aren't you going to take this off?" Erza giggled, exuberantly leaning down and letting her lips drift across his stubbly cheek and next to his ear. She ran a hand between them and down over the middle of his boxers, lightly caressing the small bulge, smirking.

"You know, you need to take your clothes off too," Jellal reminded, his index finger scaling over her back. "Use requip, it's faster."

Smiling, she did as he said, glowing brightly with magic one second, beautifully nude the next, and Jellal smirked handsomely, slipping out of his boxers and immediately swinging her into his arms another, making her laugh loudly throughout the small space.

She clung to him as he padded across and swung open the shower door, entering and rotating the faucet to an ideal setting. It turned on with a screech, and they watched as steaming water shattered against the cold tiles and sprayed lightly on the walls.

It hit his skin wonderfully and she wanted to laugh when he moaned a little. She waited, wondering how long it had been since he had even showered, wondering how long it had been since they had showered _together._The redhead gazed at him with amusement, dropping from his hold to stand on the floor and then beginning to drag her wet hands up to his shoulders, massaging him the way she knew he liked it, to rid of the tense muscles stitched into him.

"Tell me about the mission," she murmured through the steam, chocolate orbs staring at his closed ones.

He merely hummed in response, distractedly.

"Erza, I _really_ can't think properly when you're doing that," Jellal whispered, smiling and pressing his hands firmly on her hips.

"You feel really tense."

"Well, it's been a while."

"It has," she agreed, sliding her palms up and down his arm. "You've worked hard, and I'm proud of you. Now please, relax, and let me clean you up."

Grabbing the shampoo bottle from the side, she squeezed a plentiful amount onto her palms before driving her nimble fingers into his hair, sensually stroking his scalp clean and pulling him down for a slow kiss as she toyed with his wet strands. She slipped her tongue in and out of his mouth, and his arms brought her in closer, his own tongue dancing with hers, the taste of water falling on their lips.

It was only seconds later before the blue mass was drowned in a cloud of frothy bubbles, so she cupped his cheeks and walked them directly under the shower head. She pulled away to look at him and her eyes fidgeted under the light force of the jets above them —but she was still able to see him enough, and she _loved_ the way he looked through the waterfall, his blue hair darkened and flattened sexily, stringing softly down his face.

She felt the space between her legs run white hot. His emerald eyes pierced through her like one of her blades while he grinned strikingly down at her.

Erza beamed back at him, caressing his smooth jaw endearingly before winking.

Her hands then darted for the bar of soap, and she kissed his chest sweetly before rubbing the cleansing agent over his entire bodice. It lathered quickly into a slippery set of bubbles as she kneaded it over his hard skin. Listening to the way his breath hitched slightly, she pressed against him, her own chest colliding nicely with his, and she nearly moaned herself, while her hands spread the bubbles over his back.

A wide smirk tugged at her mouth when she _finally_ drifted over to his lower half. She was getting impatient, and deciding that she wanted him _now,_her hand dropped the soap to the floor before she coyly grasped his length, ripping a growl from Jellal's throat.

He pinned her to the corner of the wall within an instant, and stared at her with overwhelming desire as she winded her arms around his neck, biting her bottom lip anxiously before him.

He carried her up from the ground and nuzzled the area under her ear, nibbling and sucking to the point where she couldn't refrain rocking her hips slightly into him.

"Hurry up," she begged quietly, wrapping her legs around his waist, body already shaking from anticipation.

"Anything for you."

Before she knew it, he had clamped his hands on her sides and was suddenly inside her, moving his hips and sliding himself in and out to the rhythm of their labored breaths.

She sighed airily with bliss, eyes half lidded and insides vibrating with pleasure. His hands —his _big, strong_ hands moved up and down her sides, and she arched into him, moaning softly, all thoughts flying from her mind every time he went back into her searing heat. Her head pressed harder into the wall behind her, and she licked her lips, relishing the way he was making her feel so _hot_.

His hands then moved to her hips, and Jellal began thrusting with more precision, more speed, concentrating and moaning along with her.

It was all fire. A month without each other was not a month, it was a _year_, and at the moment, they wanted nothing more than to shroud one another with love and _heat._

Erza snatched at his hair with one of her hands, stomach clenching as she gestured her hips along with his. She felt her mouth run dry despite the warm, moist atmosphere, and her legs began to loosen with its wavering strength.

"_Oh god, Jellal I—"_

The words died off of her tongue as he grew rougher, a little bit more desperately while his control began to slack. They'd get there very soon, she knew that much. She was gasping, she felt so good that she was extremely sensitive all over, so sensitive that as his hands kept moving her breathing turn insanely ragged.

He growled in her ear, plunging himself deep within her and tightly embracing her with the most possessive hug as he began to send them over the edge.

She was whimpering, pulling his hair tenaciously and trying her best to hold onto him. It was hard to maintain her grip on his waist, but luckily he was there, propping her up with his own arms.

Meeting his mouth in a frenzy, she made a mewling noise, and they were almost there, just a _few more_ amazing, ardor filled thrusts until _heaven_.

Her name flew off his lips.

She jolted more forward, convulsing around his throbbing member, suddenly clawing at his backside and crying out into his mouth, losing herself in the incredible sensations that absorbed her.

The sound he made was strained, and then it all unraveled together in one soft but long groan into her flushed cheek. His teeth gritted, and he slammed a fist against the wall, shaking with her as he spilled into her and rode out his own wave of euphoria.

Panting, as their peaks of pleasure finally died down, they gaped tiredly at each other, emerald sinking into brown before they enveloped each other with a relaxing kiss. He couldn't hold them upright any longer, it was just too damn difficult, so he clumsily but gently fell to the ground, leaning against the wall and cradling her within his arms.

"_God,_ we should have turned off the water," Erza choked out once they parted, laughing and grinning widely as the steam surrounded them.

* * *

><p>note: boom there it is<p> 


End file.
